It is generally known that, for example, switchgear installations are monitored for specific thermal loads, for safety reasons. The monitoring is based on the idea that particular thermal loading can occur in particular at specific points in the switchgear installations, for example at the moving contacts of a switch or at other points which, on the basis of empirical values, are subject to thermal loading or even overloading comparatively frequently.
One generally known possible way to monitor these critical points is to fit temperature sensors at all of these points, and to couple these temperature sensors to a monitoring system. If thermal overloading now occurs at one of these points, this is indicated by the temperature of the relevant component being raised, so that the temperature sensor which is arranged there transmits a corresponding signal to the monitoring device. In the case of an arrangement such as this, a comparatively high degree of complexity must be accepted, since thermal overloading can occur at a large number of points in the switchgear installation. This necessitates a correspondingly large number of sensors, and a correspondingly complex monitoring device. The wiring between the sensors and the monitoring device also means additional complexity.
Against the background of the abovementioned prior art, the object of the invention is to specify an arrangement for monitoring an installation for thermal loading, which is of a particularly simple design and at the same time ensures reliable monitoring.